Storybooks Fairytales & Little Miracles
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "It's closer than you think." Yeva repeated in her thick accented voice and then was gone. Sequel to Wishing Upon A Star


**A/N: What am I doing with my life? Canon based baby fic, that is all.**

* * *

Rose threw an arm over her eyes as her stomach turned again. This wasn't how she wanted to spent her vacation days. She blamed their visit to Adrian and Sydney a few days ago; plus the trip all the way to Baia. Tatiana, Adrian and Syd's two year old had caught some summer bug and was in bed for most of the days they spent there. Rose being the cocky asshole she always was had taken over nurse duty from the toddler's parents claiming her superior immune system would be able to copy better and not catch the bug too. She was paying for that dearly now, though thankfully she hadn't run a fever yet.

Add to that the climate change and the jet lack from traveling half the world to get to Olena's and Rose had been on her back for the past two days. It's wasn't even for the right reason! There was no point in laying down unless Dimitri was between her legs. Which frankly was how she _expected_ to actually spent her time rather than just play 'am I going to hurl or not'. Her husband of two years had promised to show her a very special place that guaranteed privacy for them and a small lake to swim. She was really looking forward to that.

They made a habit of coming back home two weeks every summer for the past seven years. Dimitri had spent enough time apart from his family and Rose planned to make up for every second they lost. Sometimes her parents or Adrian with Syd and the kids would join them too. It hadn't been easy at first, they were an unusual bunch but things smoothed out under Olena's tender care. Her mother in law treasured family more than anything in life and she made sure to keep theirs glued together. Weird as they might have been.

But doing anything but being miserable was out of the question in her current state. She wanted to go out with Victoria, visit Oksana and Mark, take a walk around town! The moment she tried to get up the room started spinning though. It didn't help that Yeva was always around muttering this or that in Russian and claiming she saw things. Rose loved the old bat but now wasn't the time to try her patience. Not to mention that nothing of what she predicted came true so far. Well, nothing except Sydney's pregnancy but that was a given. She and Adrian had been trying to have another baby anyway. So all that aside Rose was pretty much couch bound for the time being. She didn't even want to look at the black bread her amazing mother in law had prepared only for _her_ ; Dimitri had tried to get to it but Olena chased him away every single time.

God, Rose loved that woman so much.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri materialised beside her dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'd be better if you took a step back." She whined as she caught a whiff of his aftershave. "How much of that thing did you use?" She complained as she pushed him back.

"The same amount I always use." He frowned and took a step back. "Roza, do you want me to call a doctor? This isn't normal." Dimitri regarded her warily for a moment.

"Nah." She shook her head closing her eyes again. "I just want to lay down in our bed but I'm too dizzy to move." The next moment Dimitri's arms were around her an he was carrying her up the stairs. She tried to suppress a groan as his aftershave assaulted her nose again. Honestly, this wasn't the time or place to throw up.

"I'll have mamma make you some tea." He promised as he laid her down on the bed and then he was gone. Just as Rose's eyes finally fluttered shut.

~oOo~

Ginger tea did help after all (Olena swore by it) and made her feel well enough to go downstairs. Dimitri's sisters were scattered around the house and she found her husband reading to Zoya. True, Zoya could read just fine on her own but she claimed Uncle Dimka was better at it. Rose leaned against he doorway for a moment, taking the beautiful picture in. Dimitri was seating on the couch, one arm draped over the back of it, the other holding the third Harry Potter book while his niece was snuggled up against him. Her mind raced back a few years ago, to another living room where Dimitri was again hugging a child to him like it was the most precious gift on this earth. Back then they both thought biological children would be impossible for them, completely unaware of the small miracle Declan was. A miracle they could have too now, if they ever wished for it.

How many times? How many times did she cried over the thought of not being able to have children? She couldn't remember. How many times she cried over the children she might have lost because she had no idea she could get pregnant? She told Lissa one night about it, all about the chances of her getting pregnant and losing a baby due to the nature of her job. All because up until Adrian sat them down they had no idea what could happen. What could have been given to her and then taken away because simply she didn't knew. Her sister in everything but blood told her to stop torturing herself with 'what if's. All that mattered was that through some twist of fate she and Dimitri could be parents after all. She should make the best out of that and not dwell in the past.

"It's closer than you think." Yeva's voice pulled her roughly out of her thoughts and Rose jumped a little.

"Stop doing that!" She hissed and the older woman had the audacity to smirk.

"It's closer than you think." Yeva repeated in her thick accented voice and then was gone.

Why could nothing be normal in her life?

~oOo~

By the time their first week in Baia wrapped up Rose felt somewhat descent. Ginger tea had become her faithful companion and she even managed to eat some black bread after all. Though her aversion to Dimitri's aftershave persisted. Confident that she wouldn't fall over on the way there she finally visited Oksana. They had become very good friends over the years and kept in close contact through phone calls and emails. Rose was proud to say that she brought technology to Baia. Dimitri rolled his eyes every time she said so and shot back that technology was here long before Rose.

"You look different." Oksana murmured, narrowing her eyes; as if trying to see through Rose.

"Just tired." Rose shrugged it off. "This trip doesn't sit well with me."

"No." Oksana shook her head. "That's not it." Her eyes scanned Rose once more and Rose shifted in her seat. Oksana looked like she knew something Rose wasn't ready to hear.

"I'm fine." Rose pressed and thankfully Oksana let it go.

"I know." The older woman smiled warmly, her eyes drifting down to Rose's stomach.

~oOo~

She knew what was going on when she left Oksana's little cottage. To be honest, Rose knew long before that but wouldn't admit to herself. Because if she did it would be real and then she would have to tell Dimitri and their life would be flipped upside down. It wasn't that she didn't want a change like that, she did, but she was still scared. Strigoi and crazy Moroi conspiracies? A piece of cake! But this? This was so much bigger.

Her eyes locked on the small white stick sitting atop the bathroom counter. The results weren't a surprise, really. They had talked about this many times before and always concluded on the same thing. It wasn't the right time. After Adrian told them about Declan they took precautions, Lissa still needed them and they both were still working on the Moroi on the Defensive program. The Court or their world in general wasn't stable enough for a huge change like that. So they were careful.

But lately things had settled down. The people (both Dhampir and Moroi) adored Lissa, Jill was safe and sound, and Declan was out of everyone's radar so no one questioned his parentage. Somewhere between all of this Rose and Dimitri had stopped being that careful and apparently they got a surprise. Was it even really a surprise? Maybe. Just a tiny bit because a small part of her always believed it would never happen. She let the news settle in for a moment, breathing in deeply. She could hear Zoya and Katya running around downstairs, Paul's loud music blasting out of his room, Olena and Yeva arguing just under the bathroom window. It took her a second to register what she was feeling.

 _Happy…_

She was feeling ridiculously and truly happy.

"Roza?" Dimitri's deep voice traveled through the closed bathroom door. "Are you alright?" Another breath. The lock clicked open and Rose let him in, smiling softly.

"Yes." She nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the counter. He tensed as his guardian kicked in for a moment, until his eyes fell on the pregnancy test that is.

"It that-"

"Positive." She confirmed. "I'm pregnant!" She said simply, tears welling in her eyes. Dimitri pulled her into his arms the next moment, his lips crushing against hers passionately. Rose melted into the kiss, letting him place her on top of the bathroom counter as her arms wrapped around his neck. She knew how much this meant to him, how much he wanted it. How much they _both_ wanted it.

"I love you." He murmured when they came up for air, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." They had a lot to talk about, even more to figure out but they could do that later.

For now…

For this single moment they could be happy about finally starting their own family.


End file.
